


Sugar, spice and everything nice

by daaniiies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Best Sugar Baby Lee Jeno, Best Sugar Daddy Kim Dongyoung, Blow Jobs, M/M, doyoung is a linguistics professor, i hate how much i love these characters, idk guys, jeno is a philosophy student, lee jeno is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: Donghyuck jokingly tweets that Jeno is looking for a sugar daddy.The tweet goes viral.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 390





	Sugar, spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> hi 😳  
> i wanted to post on jeno's bday but :((  
> so... this really started as a joke on twitter?? long story short i somehow decided doyoung is jeno's sugar dad so i started joking about it and then i wanted fics but there were none (at the time) sO. i did it myself. and i originally wrote this fic in my first language (que podem ler em http://fics.me/16737212 se entenderem português) last year but in the meantime i decided to start posting my works here and then i started writing some of them in english and... this fic came back to me and the thought of making an english version wouldn't let me rEST so here it is ( T▿Tू)  
> aNywAY  
> it's not a translation! i rewrote the story so some scenes are quite different. there's also an extra scene that can't be found in the portuguese version at all.  
> every scene has a song tittle that might relate to it somehow or might just be my way of promoting them, who knows 🤔  
> and... yeah, i suffered writing this plot TWICE so please pat my head or smth 🥺
> 
> thanks for reading!! ♡  
> {in case you're interested you can find me on twt @ danswrtng}

_EXO  
Love Shot_

It all started with Donghyuck. As usual. Having Donghyuck as a cousin and best-friend always seemed to bring the most stupid things into Jeno’s life – like that one time during middle school when both of them ended up cleaning bathrooms as a punishment because Donghyuck had decided to write on the walls his ridiculous disliking for Minhyung, or that one other time on Halloween when– well, it doesn’t matter anyway. The point is that it was all Donghyuck’s fault.

Not-so-long story short: after some random conversation about money (or the lack of it, to be more precise), the imbecile (reads _Lee Donghyuck_ ) had decided that it was a nice idea of a joke to repost a couple of photos of Jeno in a tweet announcing he was looking for a sugar daddy. Why did it become a problem? Well, apparently a lot of other people seemed to find it funny, which led to a ridiculous amount of likes and RTs and new followers coming from god knows where and, the worst of it, hundreds of message requests from middle aged men supposedly available and interested in having Jeno as a sugar baby.

Jeno had already set his own account to private when the tweet started getting popular, but Donghyuck refused to delete the god damn tweet no matter how much Jeno asked him to; he was having way too much fun both with his newfound twitter popularity and his cousin’s frustration. And yet, the worst part was not even the thousands of replies online. The worst part was that both of them had personal accounts, connected to other friends and colleagues.

In just a few days, almost the entire student body in their faculty knew about how Lee Jeno was, supposedly, looking for a sugar daddy. He didn’t know how to deal with _that_ kind of attention. More than a month had passed and he could still notice the comments and small laughs directed at him in the corridors. Not to mention that, at least once a week, some kind of idiot would approach him with a suggestive grin and some kind of perverted offer. Jeno was about to snap.

Which was why, upon noticing someone else approaching the table he was studying at, Jeno promptly breathed in deep, trying to keep calm. He wasn’t physically aggressive, really, but he had a midterm exam for Medieval Philosophy at the end of the week and so many studying hours were pushing him to a point where he felt like he could _kill_ the very first piece of trash that dared to interrupt him to–

\- **Can I take over a bit of your table here?** – a sweet and calm voice asked as soon as Jeno looked up.

And as he expected, the person on the other side of his table was – like pretty much every regular at that cafe – also from the university Jeno studied at. Instead of some annoying student ready to get on his nerves, though, he found a professor. One he didn’t take long to recognize: Kim Dongyoung, Donghyuck’s very young and very attractive Linguistics professor, the reason for maybe half the department’s student’s wet dreams. With a pretty smile on his lips and calm eyes on Jeno, Dongyoung looked nothing like the demonic professor about whom Donghyuck would complain at least twice a week.

So Jeno nodded, taking is backpack out of the table and putting it on the chair by his side, clearing space on the table for the young professor. Dongyoung’s smile got wider while he thanked him and Jeno smiled back, watching him sit at the chair across from the one he had put his backpack on.

Before going back to study, though, Jeno couldn’t help but look around at the other tables. Since that cafe was so close to the Faculty of Letters of his university, a lot of students went there to study or eat or just spend some time between classes, so as usual most of the tables were taken. Not all of them. There were still a couple of empty tables, which meant the young professor could’ve chosen to sit somewhere else and he just didn’t.

Jeno refused to think about it too much; he still had a lot of Medieval Philosophy content to study.

For about half an hour, he was allowed to focus back on his materials. He carefully read all the main materials and some from secondary sources, correcting or completing his annotations from class so he could also keep all of it organized in case he needed to get back to it around finals. And on the other side of the table, the young professor also kept himself silently busy, dividing his attention between his thin laptop and a pile of papers. Until

\- **How do you feel about cappuccino?** – his calm voice reached Jeno again, stealing his attention away from his study and to the other corner of the table. – **Do you like it?** – his eyes met Jeno’s too, this time under a pair of slightly raised suggestive eyebrows and behind the lenses of a pair of reading glasses he was not wearing when he walked in.

Before answering, Jeno just looked back at him for a moment, analyzing his calm expression and making sure he was reading all signs correctly. Then he nodded, fighting back a smile. The young professor smiled back and Jeno watched closely while he got up, leaving all his stuff at the table, and walked calmly to the service counter. He saw him make an order and pay it to the girl behind the counter and, as he stood there waiting for the order to get ready, Jeno took the chance to actually look at him.

It was completely understandable why Professor Kim Dongyoung had at least half the department crushing on him. He was tall and gorgeous, young enough to pass as a student but with a certain seriousness and confidence that made it obvious for everyone that he was a professor. He dressed himself nicely too, with a fashion sense that made him kind of look like a professor out of a TV drama. And it all complimented his calm aura, which could drastically change from sweet to unbelievably attractive when the look in his eyes changed to something more–

Jeno was about two seconds late when he realized the young professor was staring back.

He wasn’t imagining it. Still from his position next to the counter, the professor was looking back at him; dark eyes reflecting Jeno’s interest and combining it with a very small and discreet satisfied smile. Jeno made himself a favor and looked away, taking out of his mouth the end of his pen and biting on his lower lip instead, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Though he had never been in that kind of situation with a superior figure like a teacher, it wasn’t nearly his first time getting interested looks from someone, even older men, so it wasn’t that difficult for him to catch on. The fact that he was getting that from someone as attractive as Professor Kim Dongyoung tickled his ego just enough to put a small grin on his face.

\- **My professors aren’t this nice.** – he commented, falsely casual, when the professor came back to their table with two cups of warm coffee. – **Do you usually go around like this buying students cappuccino?**

\- **Not really** – the young professor smiled, putting the cups down at the table. – **I do it only to the nice ones.** – added while sitting down; eyes meeting Jeno’s again.

\- **How could professor possibly know that about me though?** – Jeno raised one eyebrow at him, grabbing the cup closer to him. The question seemed to entertain the professor, making him take a moment to answer.

\- **You look nice enough.** – he was still looking at Jeno. – **And you can call me Dongyoung.** – suggested then.

Jeno hummed around the edge of his cup. – **Dongyoung hyung?** – he put his cup down.

Dongyoung simply nodded, sipping at his drink while still looking at Jeno.

_ NCT DREAM  
_ _Chewing Gum_

\- **Your professor bought me cappuccino.** – Jeno announced as soon as he got home and right after greeting the couple cuddling in the couch.

Resting on his boyfriend’s chest, Donghyuck frowned at him, clearly judging the satisfied smile on Jeno’s face. Jeno smiled _bigger_ , walking away into their kitchen.

\- **What are you even talking about?** – Donghyuck asked from the living room, loud enough so Jeno could still hear him.

Jeno got distracted by the pizza box on top of the kitchen table. He opened it to find a couple of pizza slices still there so he put two on top of each other and grabbed them, closing the box again.

\- **Your Linguistics professor bought me cappuccino.** – he got back to the living room, biting at his pizza sandwich and only then putting his stuff down at their coffee table. As he sat down on their armchair, he saw his cousin’s expression change from shock to disgust while he processed the information.

\- **Why would professor Kim Dongyoung, of all people, buy you cappuccino?** – Donghyuck stare fixedly at him.

Jeno shrugged. – **Said I look nice enough.** – stopping to take another bite at his cold pizza. – **Maybe I’ll really get a sugar daddy in the end.** – added, sarcastically, just to spite Donghyuck who promptly started laughing ironically.

\- **Honestly, a man as attractive as Professor Kim Dongyoung wouldn’t even need to pay me to** – Yukhei spoke up for the first time, but stopped as soon as Donghyuck sat up and turned to look at him; face serious and arms crossed at his chest.

\- **You wanna finish that?** – it was a threat.

Jeno bit back a laugh, watching 183 cm tall Yukhei swallow down and shake his head no, hugging Donghyuck from behind to carefully pull him back against his chest again. He even tried taming him with a kiss on his forehead.

\- **I’m considering revoking your access to my bed.** – Donghyuck said, still.

Yukhei pouted. – **You wouldn’t** – he held Donghyuck tighter, purring into the curve of his neck – **Cause you’re the best most amazing and wonderful boyfriend in the entire world and I love you.**

Donghyuck fought back a pleased smile while Jeno just stared at both of them with disgust and two half eaten pizza slices.

\- **I’m trying to eat.** – grumbled, accomplishing absolutely nothing besides his cousin rolling eyes at him.

\- **Whatever you say, professor Dongyoung is definitely not the type to get involved with a student so** – Donghyuck argued, unconvinced, shrugging it off with one hand. – **If this is you trying to make me delete that tweet, I need to say it’s your worst attempt**.

\- **Well, I’m not making it up!** – Jeno argued back, offended, mimicking Donghyuck’s expression. – **He did buy me coffee and seemed pretty interested, for your information. Also, I’m not his student.** – but Donghyuck wasn’t paying attention anymore, focusing instead on Yukhei’s hands under his shirt and Yukhei’s lips against his neck. – **You two are the worst of friends.** – grumbled at them, biting at his pizza again before getting up from the armchair, grabbing his backpack again and walking to his bedroom.

\- **Envy won’t pay our bills, Jeno, you should try something else!** – Donghyuck shouted at him from the couch and Jeno replied only with the sound of his bedroom door closing.

_ Red Velvet  
_ _#Cookie Jar_

As unrealistic as it sounded, Jeno’s little meetings with the young professor happened again and again in the following couple of weeks. Jeno would usually go to that same cafe to study because Youngho would allow him to be there even if he didn’t buy anything and, every now and then, Professor Kim Dongyoung would come in and join him at the other side of his table, buying him warm drinks and sweet foods and occasionally making small talk.

It didn’t go much different that day. Jeno arrived at the cafe after his last class and sat at his usual table in the corner, revising the materials from his Ethics class.

\- **Hey, Lee Jeno** – someone’s voice reached out to him and, without even moving, Jeno closed his eyes and breathed in. – **Is your sugar daddy position still open? Where do I apply?** – there it was. That unnecessary kind of joke that only pissed him off.

Jeno looked up, aware of how threatening his expression could get without a smile on it, and he actually went as far as opening his mouth, sarcasm tainting the tip of his tongue, to answer the idiot he recognized as one of Donghyuck’s course colleagues. No words actually came out, though. When he was just about to spit them, Dongyoung’s calm presence got his attention. And instead of getting to answer, Jeno got to see the professor getting closer, calmly looking down at the other student before stopping right beside him.

\- **I think you should probably raise your grades before applying to that kind of position.** – his voice was calm and, yet, the other boy trembled whole.

\- **Professor Kim** – his posture changed completely into shock before he hurriedly bowed to his professor.

\- **Instead of getting on his nerves maybe you should take him as an example and study.** – Dongyoung suggested, getting fast nods from his student who bowed to him twice more before basically running away. He sighed and shook his head watching the boy go back to his group of friends and Jeno forced himself not to laugh at the scene, pressing his lips together. – **Can I?** – Dongyoung’s voice got sweeter when he directed it at Jeno and he smiled, pointing at the sit he usually took.

Jeno nodded, taking a moment to control his own expression. – **Thanks, by the way.** – added then, only for Dongyoung to furrow his eyebrows at him.

\- **A sugar daddy, is it?** – asked, with a confused expression that was just too obviously fake. He laughed when Jeno gave up with a sigh, looking away. – **Where did that even come from?** – he pulled his laptop out of his bag, placing it on the table.

It took Jeno a moment to answer, propping his elbows on the table and poking his notebook with the end of his pen, breathing in only to sigh again. There was no way to make it sound any less ridiculous.

\- **First half of the semester** – he started, looking back up at the professor only to find him already looking at him. **– I had to buy a bunch of books, wasn’t getting my scholarship yet and the money I had saved wasn’t enough.** – he looked back at the tip of his pen, slightly embarrassed. – **So this one time when I was crying out about it Donghyuck suggested I should find someone to pay stuff for me and Renjun went like _“with a face like yours you could easily find a sugar daddy!”_** – giving Dongyoung a look, Jeno found him quite entertained by his story. – **And Donghyuck found it so hilarious he took some of my photos, tweeted that I was looking for a sugar daddy and it kinda went viral.**

\- **Renjun sure has a way of being right, doesn’t he? Truly one of my best students.** – was Dongyoung’s first reaction; the contained smile on his face making Jeno fight back his own smile, changing his position to rest his chin on the palm of his hand. – **Still, in the end you’re not actually looking for that.** – added, slightly interrogative in his calm tone.

Jeno made sure to look for any sign of rejection before replying back. – **Not really.** – said first, allowing his voice to become as suggestive as the way he looked down the professor’s body. – **But I’m totally not against it if someone interesting enough shows up.**

And Dongyoung stared back at him for a moment, in silence, drawing a smile. – **Would you like to have dinner with me?** – he asked, immediately getting another smile from Jeno.

He still looked away, though, as if he was still considering it. – **Hyung is paying, I suppose?** – he looked back at him.

\- **Of course.** – Dongyoung easily answered. – **I’d never let my dongsaeng go through another financial crisis.**

Jeno huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. – **I’d love to have dinner with hyung.**

_ EVERGLOW  
_ _봉봉쇼콜라_ _(Bon Bon Chocolat)_

Dongyoung took him out to a japanese restaurant. Not really a very expensive fancy one but still one that was good enough so his intentions were clear without him having to spell them out. Jeno didn’t make him talk about them either, simply enjoying his food and the way Dongyoung would look and smile at him from across the table. He made sure to look and smile back with similar intentions.

He found out the professor was in fact just eight years older than him and was already teaching Linguistics because he got a job offer right after completing his master’s degree. During his college years he too had needed a scholarship to cover most costs of studying at the very same university he was now teaching at but it was all worth it because now he had a good salary, a good car and his own apartment; if Jeno were to continue to work hard, success would come to him as well. Jeno really appreciated his encouragement. Among everything else.

They got so caught up on each other that, when they finally directed their attention at anything else, they were the only clients still inside the restaurant. So the young professor paid their bill, as he said he would, and then pulled Jeno with him all the way to his car, insisting on driving him home. And Jeno really wouldn’t mind if Dongyoung took him to _his_ apartment instead but the two of them actually had classes quite early the next day so he just let him know his address, proceeding then to admire Dongyoung’s driving posture during the whole trip.

\- **Is this it?** – asked the professor, stopping the car right by the side walk in front of the building where Jeno and his cousin rented an apartment.

\- **It is.** – Jeno answered but he didn’t move at all, not interested in leaving. – **Thanks for dinner.** – added, while Dongyoung switched the engine off, apparently also not inclined to let him go just yet.

\- **I hope we can do it again sometime.**

Like he needed a last test to be sure, Jeno casually sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth and held it between his teeth, just to watch Dongyoung immediately fall for it and look at his mouth. He was definitely getting all the signs.

So he moved out of his seat but instead of getting out of the car he got up on Dongyoung’s lap instead, soon feeling his hands on his hips not to push him away but rather to help him get a stable position. His eyes met Dongyoung’s again, closer than ever, and his mouth stopped mere centimeters away from his. And Jeno kissed him, tasting his pretty lips and getting kissed back in just a fraction of a second.

Dongyoung’s hands slid up to Jeno’s waist, pulling him closer, and Jeno licked into his mouth in response; his hands at the back of Dongyoung’s head, soft strands of hair between his fingers. His lower back met the steering wheel when Dongyoung moved closer and Jeno pressed up against him trying to deal with the lack of room. He still broke down in silent laughter upon hearing the horn, its sound loud in the middle of the night.

\- **We shouldn’t be doing this here.** – Dongyoung said almost into his mouth, though he sounded nothing like someone who wanted to stop.

Jeno kissed him again, pressing down against him to make him rest back on his seat. – **Well, hyung** – whispered, licking at his lips before proceeding. – **Next time just take me to your apartment instead.** – teased, kissing him again.

Then he moved away, making himself presentable before opening the door on the driver’s side and stepping out, accidentally sounding the horn again and laughing at it one more time. He straightened down his clothing under Dongyoung’s intense gaze and made a show of reaching for his backpack by almost lying on his lap, as if he was showing the professor what he was ready to offer him. Judging by the way Dongyoung looked at him after that, Jeno was sure he got the point.

\- **I really liked dinner.** – he informed him, bending just enough to give Dongyoung his most innocent look and sweetest smile. – **And I liked dessert even better.** – added, not missing the way Dongyoung huffed a laugh at it. When the professor pulled him down by his collar, Jeno didn’t deny him one more kiss.

\- **Have a good night.** – Dongyoung whispered like he knew he would be on Jeno’s dreams, only then allowing him to actually step away from the car.

\- **You too.** – Jeno smiled, very obviously pleased, and closed the door for him.

Dongyoung made sure he was safe inside his building before actually starting the car and leaving and that little detail left Jeno feeling even _giddier_ , his smile not leaving him even after climbing up to his apartment. He greeted Yukhei when he walked past his living room, not even surprised by his presence anymore – Yukhei spent so much time there that honestly there should be three of them paying the rent.

\- **Are you in any way connected to that asshole being noisy outside at this time of night?** – Donghyuck grumbled as soon as he saw Jeno, stopping just for a moment on his way to the living room.

\- **I’m so sorry.** – Jeno answered almost immediately, completely unapologetic and not even bothering to hide his good mood. – **It’s kinda hard to make out in the driver’s seat.** – he kept walking towards his room, but he still didn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s eyes followed him in shock, his mouth hanging.

_ Fiestar  
_ _Apple Pie_

\- **You’re not gonna tell me either?** – Renjun protested, his arm reaching out to splash a hand on the wall behind Jeno. If he weren’t so tiny, Jeno could almost feel threatened by him.

\- **Is there an actual difference?** – Jeno raised one eyebrow at him.

\- **Can you believe this fucker?!** – it was Donghyuck who protested that time around, indignant and offended.

After Jeno got home late and with controversial information, Donghyuck had taken it as his personal mission to find out exactly who his cousin was going out with. And because Donghyuck hadn’t believed him before about Dongyoung showing interest in him, Jeno had decided his cousin just didn’t deserve to know anything at all. Not from him, at least; Donghyuck would still get the information anyway.

Thanks to some kind of joke from destiny, Jeno noticed only after arriving at his room that he didn’t have his phone with him. To be fair, he knew he had in with him when they left the restaurant but he didn’t really check again before or after coming out of Dongyoung’s car, which meant he probably left it there. So there he was the next day, waiting with Donghyuck and Renjun for their Linguistics class the same way he did multiple times before, except that day he was actually waiting for their professor specifically.

\- **That’s it** – Donghyuck decided, crossing his arms at his chest and looking at Jeno like he was about to go to war for him. – **I’m not leaving your side until you get your phone back. If you left it in his car, he’s gonna have to return it to you at some point.** – argued, while Jeno just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Renjun nodded in agreement, mimicking Donghyuck’s pose and leaning next to him on the wall. Then he sighed. – **I can’t believe he’s dating someone rich enough to have their own car.**

- **I wonder how is this any of your business.** – Jeno too mimicked their pose, crossing his arms at his chest. – **Do you two own the rights to my ass or something?!**

\- **Yes**. – Donghyuck answered without a hint of hesitation and Jeno just stared at him, in disbelief, hearing Renjun snort.

As if summoned, Dongyoung walked into the hallway with firm confident steps and his usual serious posture, as always right on time. Renjun sighed, definitely too tired for 9 a.m., and promptly walked into their classroom but Donghyuck remained exactly where he was, arms still crossed at his chest and the most serious expression on his face. Jeno huffed a laugh at his cousin’s antics but made sure to exchange a look with Dongyoung when he walked past them before getting inside his classroom, followed by the remaining of his students. Or most of them.

\- **Aren’t you supposed to go in?**

\- **I’m a man on a mission.** – Donghyuck argued, unswerving. – **One a lot more important than two hours of hell.** – added, as Jeno stared at him and laughed in disbelief.

Then Dongyoung walked back out of the classroom, immediately getting their attention as he approached them. Stopping close to Jeno, he handed out his missing phone.

\- **I believe you forgot this in my car.** – his voice seemed almost too calm for the way he looked into Jeno’s eyes.

\- **Thank you, sir.** – Jeno took his phone back with both hands, going as far as bowing to Dongyoung and noticing him fighting back a smile as he looked back up at him.

\- **I’ll talk to you later.** – Dongyoung added before getting his professional posture back and looking at Donghyuck. – **You should get in, I dislike it when students come in late.** – warned, going back to his classroom then.

Jeno had to try his hardest not to laugh. Donghyuck’s scandalized expression was just priceless.

_ HEYNE  
_ _맛있는 맛있는 맛맛_ _(Tasty Tasty Tasty)_

His first warning was the way Chenle looked up from his jjajangmyeon and stared at some point behind him, eyebrows shooting up and curiosity taking over his expression. – **What did you do?**

Before answering, Jeno turned to look in the same direction, immediately understanding the question. Walking towards their table, Donghyuck stared pointedly at Jeno with an expression that was hard to read but definitely not happy; a very confused Yukhei being pulled with him by their intertwined hands. Behind the two of them, Renjun too walked towards Jeno, only a lot calmer and apparently entertained.

\- **It’s a joke, isn’t it?!** – Donghyuck protested as soon as he reached their table, taking the sit next to Jeno.

\- **I don’t know what you’re talking about?** – Jeno was genuinely confused, though he had his suspicions.

\- **There’s no way you’re really dating Kim Dongyoung**. – his cousin squinted at him but Yukhei had the complete opposite reaction, looking at Jeno with big wide eyes.

\- **The Kim Dongyoung? The professor?**

\- **Oooooh, Lee Jeno** – Chenle reacted as well, with a suggestive grin on his face.

Jeno repressed a smile. – **He kinda just took me out for dinner, we’re not really dating.** – answered, faking innocence before continuing. – **Yet**.

\- **What do you mean _yet_?!** – Donghyuck whisper-screamed at him. – **You can’t just date him, he’s a professor!** – argued, as if trying to get some sense into Jeno’s head.

\- **Oh, stop it, you had the biggest crush on Professor Moon Taeil during most of last ye** –

\- **Just a crush!** – he interrupted right away. – **I never acted on it!**

\- **I didn’t either, he was the one who came to me.** – Jeno turned back to his food, undeniably pleased about his own argument. Donghyuck huffed, indignant.

\- **Babe, c’mon** – Yukhei mumbled, trying to hug Donghyuck away from Jeno. – **Calm down.**

\- **My cousin wants to date my Linguistics professor how can** **I** –

\- **Well, to be fair, your Linguistics professor happens to be really hot so can we really blame him?** – Renjun teased, smile growing in his face. – **I wonder how much of this is related to that viral tweet.**

\- **Dongyoung knows about it.** – Jeno offered, as nonchalant as he could manage.

\- **I knew you could easily get a sugar daddy!** – Renjun’s voice was muffled by Chenle’s laugh. – **You lucky bastard.**

\- **How can you support this?! He’s your professor too! And he’s pure evil on top of it!** – Donghyuck protested but no one was actually listening, all focus on Jeno.

\- **So** – Chenle gave him a teasing smile. – **How was he?**

And Jeno couldn’t help but smile to himself, thinking about his dinner with Dongyoung. – **He’s actually really sweet.** – he glanced at Donghyuck, almost laughing at his displeased expression. – **On top of being insanely attractive and smart. And he’s a great kisser too.**

\- **He kissed you?!** – Donghyuck almost shouted in his indignation, getting so much attention from the people around them that Yukhei promptly bowed and apologized to everyone else in the noodle restaurant, with Chenle’s bubbly laugh as a background sound.

_Red Velvet  
__빨간_ _맛_ _(Red Flavor)_

Jeno didn’t really expect Dongyoung to become his sugar daddy. He allowed him to pay for all their dates because Dongyoung insisted on it and had a financial stability Jeno could only dream of. But if he allowed Dongyoung to take him home and kiss him for hours, that had nothing to do with money. He did it because he wanted to. Because Dongyoung was gorgeous and attractive and, most importantly, Jeno liked him.

Yet, Dongyoung knew about the rumors and they hadn’t really talked about that topic to make any kind of agreement. So when Jeno logged into his student account and noticed his tuition fee had been paid before its due date, his first reaction was to call Dongyoung.

\- **Did you pay for my tuition?** – he asked, calmly, as soon as Dongyoung answered the phone. Immediately, Donghyuck raised his head to look at him and just like that all focus he had on the papers on top of their coffee table was now on Jeno.

On the other side of the line, Dongyoung hummed before actually replying. – **Does it make you uncomfortable?** – he asked then, in a caring way Jeno had already gotten used to.

\- **Not really, since I know your intentions.** – Jeno rested back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. – **I just didn’t expect you to go there.**

\- **It’s not a payment for the time you spend with me, Jeno** – Dongyoung’s voice answered. – **It’s a gift. You deserve it.** – added, to which Jeno replied with a pleased mumble. – **I can pay the rest of it if you continue to work hard.**

\- **You want me to work hard on college or...** – he grinned at the phone, purposely hesitating in the most suggestive way possible, getting both a muffled laugh from the professor and an indignant mumble from Donghyuck.

\- **On college.** – the professor almost protested, making Jeno laugh too.

\- **Okay, daddy.** – he teased.

When Dongyoung replied back, his voice was noticeably more serious, – **Call me that ever again and I’m not paying you a single thing more.** – but Jeno just laughed it off.

\- **Are you busy right now?** – he asked after a pause, drumming his fingers next to the keyboard of the laptop resting on top of his thighs.

\- **A little.**

\- **What about tomorrow?** – Jeno immediately continued, already pouting even if Dongyoung couldn’t see him. – **I wanna be with you.**

\- **That depends.** – Dongyoung answered, cautious.

Jeno huffed a disbelieved laugh. – **What do you mean it _depends_ , hyung?** – he protested. – **Are you not gonna let me pay back your kindness?** – he made his voice purposely innocent. That was when he finally looked down from the ceiling, finding Donghyuck’s offended expression already staring at him, contrasting with Renjun’s purely entertained one.

\- **I have essays to read and grade, Jeno, you can’t just come over to get me distracted.** – the professor argued at the other end of the line, though he sounded very unconvincing.

\- **Well, I don’t think reading essays is a good way to spend your sunday afternoon and I’m sure your students won’t mind waiting a little longer for their grades.** – he promptly argued back, giving both his cousin and his friend a pointed look.

\- **I mind it!** – Donghyuck protested right away, while Renjun just shrugged it off with a smile.

\- **Won’t you rather kiss me than read Donghyuck’s misery of an essay?** – Jeno asked through the phone, smiling at Donghyuck’s further offended expression and noticing Renjun laughing at it too.

\- **Y’know, it’s all your fault if my essay is miserable!** – Donghyuck threw his arms up in indignation, speaking loudly enough for Dongyoung to probably be able to hear it too. – **How can I possibly focus on the very important linguistic issues of the world knowing my own cousin is going out with my professor?!** – he spat at him.

Over the phone, Dongyoung laughed a little before speaking up. – **I already read Donghyuck’s miserable essay.** – informed, sounding as pleased as Jeno felt by teasing his cousin.

\- **He said your essay really is miserable.** – Jeno’s smile grew bigger upon informing, watching Donghyuck splash one hand against his own chest while putting up an overly dramatic expression of pain.

\- **Depending on the work I manage to get done today** – Dongyoung spoke up, getting Jeno’s attention back to the phone. – **I’ll tell you later if you’re allowed to come over. But I need to get back to work now.**

\- **Alright** – Jeno mumbled with a pout.

\- **Don’t give me that tone when I already know you’re pouting.** – grumbled the professor, slightly indignant, immediately making Jeno smile again.

\- **Good thing you already know how to make me stop too** – he teased him again, thinking back at the way Dongyoung always kissed his pouts away.

\- **_Jeno_**

\- **Fine!** – he gave up with a smile. – **I’ll see you tomorrow.** – added then, ending the call before Dongyoung could say anything against it.

\- **So he paid your tuition fee?** – Renjun asked right away, while Donghyuck just shook his head in disapproval.

Jeno nodded. – **Said he can continue to if I keep being a good boy.** – added too, without shame or any kind of guilt.

\- **Donghyuck really got you a sugar daddy** – Renjun commented, too entirely pleased to even fake otherwise. And the next second he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, when Donghyuck hit his own head on the coffee table in front of them.

\- **Why did I make that tweet** – the later moaned in frustration, face planted against the table. It served him right, Jeno thought.

IU  
_잼잼_

At-home Dongyoung was almost completely different from Professor Dongyoung. Jeno already knew that, after going over to Dongyoung’s apartment a couple of times, but that didn’t stop him from appreciating the differences.

While at university, Dongyoung was all serious posture and sharp attitude, button-up shirt and elegant clothing. But at home he was easy going and calm, comfortable over-sized clothing and nothing on his feet. To continue his work, which was never limited to what he did at the university or the nearby cafe, he wore the same reading glasses he put on during his classes, but even those had a completely different effect, making him look adorable instead of intellectually threatening.

\- **You’re distracting me.** – Dongyoung informed, while still looking down at the essays and the laptop in front of him.

From the couch, Jeno slowly gave in to a pleased smile.

Even though he was still busy, Dongyoung had agreed to spend some time with him, arguing he would come to get him after he was actually done with the work he had planned for that day alone, but Jeno kindly ignored the last part and went to him first, knocking at his door just before it started to get dark outside. When Dongyoung tried to protest about it, Jeno had kissed him silent and promised he would be a good boy and stay put until he finished all the work.

But Dongyoung’s apartment wasn’t that big either so his working space was a table in the living room, surrounded by bookshelves, across from the TV and the couch in front of it. The couch Jeno lied down at after leaving his shoes and jacket by the entrance; his eyes following Dongyoung when he sat back behind the table and not leaving him ever since. With Jeno’s eyes focusing on going through his face and body, it took Dongyoung just a couple of minutes to react to it. And yet, as soon as he looked back at Jeno, the later promptly feigned innocence.

\- **I didn’t do anything.** – he shrugged, burring his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Behind the glasses’ frame, Dongyoung raised one eyebrow at him. – **Looking at me like you’re hungry is not good boy behavior.** – he argued, still not moving from his chair.

\- **Good boys also get hungry and thirsty.** – Jeno argued back with a sigh, repressing the smile trying to take over his expression and noticing Dongyoung doing the same while looking away and sighing too.

\- **You said you’d let me finish.** – he looked back at Jeno, but it was not a a threat in the slightest.

\- **I didn’t even make a sound.** – he went as far as blinking at him innocently.

Dongyoung propped one elbow on the table, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and staring at Jeno, raising his eyebrow again. – **But you’re being unnecessarily pretty lying on my couch.**

Jeno bit his own lip to stop himself from smiling. – **Well** – he casually got up, taking his hands out of his pockets just for balance purposes and putting them back to make a show of walking towards Dongyoung as nonchalantly as possible. – **If my presence alone is enough to get you so distracted, means you’re probably in need of a little break from work.** – argued, being followed by Dongyoung’s eyes while circling the table to get close to him.

The professor didn’t say anything back, simply looking at him in disbelief, but allowed it when Jeno grabbed one of his wrists to pull him out of his chair. Jeno took his reading glasses and his pen away from him, leaving them at the table while stepping closer to Dongyoung and watching the look in his eyes get darker. Since Dongyoung was only a little taller than him, it was almost too easy for Jeno to kiss him when they were both standing so close, so he did. Calm and slow, entirely too soft considering Jeno actually wished Dongyoung would just pin him down on the table and take him all right there.

Dongyoung wouldn’t, though, and Jeno knew it. Which was why he did the next best thing and pulled Dongyoung with him back to the couch, having him sit down first just to climb up on his lap and kiss him again. As usual and because that kind of contact was already allowed, Dongyoung immediately kissed back and raised his hands to hold Jeno’s waist, showing no surprise when Jeno pushed them down to grab at his hips instead.

They had been actively dating for more than a month now and, yet, had never gone past some kissing and a little grabbing here and there. It was making Jeno a little frustrated. Sexually frustrated.

He knew how important it was for them to take it slow, after all Dongyoung was eight years older and had a stable job (as his cousin’s teacher, on top of it), which inevitably created between them a power imbalance that could become very problematic. But both of them were also very aware of it, clearly, which was why Dongyoung would always be careful and make sure Jeno was comfortable and Jeno would try not to push him forward too much. Even if he felt more and more attracted to Dongyoung each day, even if he wished Dongyoung would just fuck him already. Every time Dongyoung stopped them from going further, Jeno could understand it, really, but it was driving him crazy.

\- **Jeno** – Dongyoung’s mouth mumbled close to his, as soon as Jeno’s hands made it inside his over-sized hoodie, and Jeno reacted with a frustrated moan, opening his eyes to look back at Dongyoung when he held his face to pull him back a little. – **There’s nothing you need to pay me back for.** – he clarified, looking at him straight in the eyes. And Jeno almost rolled his eyes at him and the contrast between that attitude and the obvious desire in Dongyoung’s dilated pupils.

\- **Hyung, you’re adorable.** – he whispered back, taking one hand from under his clothing to reach for the hand Dongyoung was lightly holding his jaw with. – **I know that and I’m glad you worry about it** – told him, keeping their visual contact and an understanding serious voice. – **but I really wanna suck you off right now.** – and he made a show of, slowly, moving just enough to get one of Dongyoung’s finger tips into his mouth, closing his lips around it and thriving in the way Dongyoung seemed to lose his breath.

Jeno didn’t need an answer besides Dongyoung’s attention falling to his mouth. He delicately pushed Dongyoung’s hand away and kissed him again, pressing his own body down onto Dongyoung’s and smiling into his mouth upon noticing him getting hard. His hands got back under Dongyoung’s hoodie to take it off, purposely dragging against warm naked skin, and Jeno stopped kissing him for just the couple of seconds it took him to pass the clothing over his head. Soon enough he was licking into Dongyoung’s mouth again, pinning him down on the couch and rising from his lap just so he could get his hands inside his pants, and moaning low into it right after, both from feeling Dongyoung’s hard-on and Dongyoung’s hands grabbing at his ass.

When he moved away it was to step down from Dongyoung’s lap and get on his knees on the floor, grabbing at Dongyoung’s pants and underwear to slowly pull them down his legs. Dongyoung body rose from the couch just enough to allow his clothing to come off and Jeno took a moment to look up and back down at the man right before him, licking at his own lips when looking back up to Dongyoung’s eyes.

\- **For the record** – he smiled at him, fighting back a teasing grin. – **It’s not payback for my tuition.** – he got a hold of Dongyoung’s cock, slowly sliding his fingers along his length and watching his chest go up breathlessly. – **It’s a gift.** – and he smiled, seeing Dongyoung close his eyes like he was bracing himself for the punchline. – **Cause you deserve it.** – he gave it to him, two seconds before licking at the head of Dongyoung’s cock and closing his lips around it.

Dongyoung shortly huffed in disbelief, breathless, but still reached for Jeno’s hair to caress at the soft strands with one hand as he started sucking purposely slow.

_ NCT DREAM  
_ _Drippin’_

Sometimes Jeno actually wondered if he wasn’t suddenly stuck in some kind of TV drama or cliché romance. He kind of had to when, on a rainy day, Dongyoung changed their plans with a text asking to wait for him by the cafe’s entrance instead of waiting at their usual table inside.

When Dongyoung’s car stopped a few steps away from him and Dongyoung signed at him to get inside, Jeno needed only one look at his serious expression to know something wasn’t right. So he hugged his backpack against his chest and rapidly stepped through the rain and into the car, closing the door as fast as he could and trying get comfortable on his seat before actually looking up at Dongyoung again. Since Dongyoung immediately started driving, Jeno put his back pack down by his feet and got his seat-belt on, waiting for the professor to actually say something. He didn’t, so Jeno did.

\- **What happened?**

With eyes still focused on the road, Dongyoung breathed in deep and sighed. – **Someone at the department spread around that you’re sleeping with me for money.** – his disapproval was obvious even if Jeno could only see half of his face.

Jeno sighed too. It puzzled him how college students, with such busy schedules, still had the time to mind other people’s business. He kind of understood it for middle school or even high school students, since they really had nothing else that interesting to focus on, but fully grown college students still engaging in rumors so actively was just ridiculous.

\- **We can stop meeting in public** – he started, cautious. – **I don’t want it to affect your reputation at university.** – and looked back up at Dongyoung.

Dongyoung glanced at him before stopping the car in traffic, some meters away from the traffic lights. **– Jeno, that’s not what I’m worried about.** – he sounded surprised, like he hadn’t even considered that option. – **I couldn’t possibly get involved with you if you were my student cause it could cause me to favor you in class, but you’re not my student. We’re doing nothing wrong so I’m not gonna hide it.** – argued, slowly putting a smile on Jeno’s lips. – **What makes me worry is people talking about you like you’re some kind of prostitute.** – he continued, but Jeno almost interrupted him then, reaching out to grab the back of his neck and pull Dongyoung into a sweet kiss. – **Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?** – he sighed.

\- **I am**. – Jeno rested back on his seat. – **That’s why I had to kiss you.** – added, almost melting into the seat while looking at Dongyoung with a smile. – **I have the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.** – he said when Dongyoung raised one eyebrow at him; smile getting bigger when the professor looked away with a smiling sigh.

Dongyoung focused back on the road upon noticing the other cars starting to move again, so Jeno simply kept silent for a long moment, watching him and enjoying the way he looked when driving. He did feel really lucky about being in a relationship with someone like Dongyoung, always so sweet and caring, so cautious about his feelings and concerned about not allowing anything about them to be uncomfortable. Truly the best boyfriend he could ever ask for.

\- **It’s unfair.** – he sighed, frowning. – **And completely ridiculous.**

\- **What is?** – Dongyoung asked in confusion, right before stopping in traffic again. The rain was making traffic even slower than usual.

\- **That someone was bold enough to think you’d need to pay me for sex.** – Jeno kept it as nonchalant as he could manage, putting his best innocent face while Dongyoung turned to look back at him. – **Truly a joke. You can have me anytime, free of charge.**

Dongyoung stared, eyes dark. – **Is that why it’s unfair? Cause they think you’re getting paid for it?**

\- **No**. – Jeno fought back a smile, pleased to have him falling into his little trap. – **It’s unfair cause I’m not getting the sex they think I’m getting, though I’d very much appreciate it.** – he sighed again in a fake lament.

He gave in to a smile as soon as he saw the professor bending over in his direction. Dongyoung reached out to hold Jeno’s chin with one hand and kissed him lightly on the lips, so softly it was like he was trying to punish him like that. That must’ve been it cause he moved away when Jeno tried to dive in for more.

\- **You really wanna give yourself to me that much?** – he mumbled close to Jeno’s lips before moving further away to look into his eyes.

Jeno smiled. – **It’s not giving if you’re paying**. – teased, enjoying all the tension he had created between them.

He was well aware that they were in a car in the middle of traffic but he already knew Dongyoung’s dark eyes and the promises they made him all the time without ever fulfilling them and, if pushing Dongyoung’s buttons in a moment like this was the necessary thing to make him act on those, then Jeno wouldn’t regret it in the slightest.

The hand on his chin fell on his thigh with a loud sound, as a punishment, but Jeno took advantage of that too, holding it there and not letting it get away from him. As focused as he was on Dongyoung, he could notice the hint of surprise in his expression but Dongyoung recovered from it quite fast. Then it was him who let his hand rest on Jeno’s thigh, finding a more comfortable position on it and squeezing lightly. Jeno had started a little game and Dongyoung had just agreed to play.

\- **I’m driving.** – he warned him.

When Jeno hummed in agreement, Dongyoung turned back to the steering wheel, pretending to focus on traffic again and actually moving the car some meters forward but not even once taking his hand off Jeno’s thigh. So Jeno too looked away for a moment, looking outside at the other cars and the heavy rain that made their windows fog up. And looking back at the professor with his most innocent expression that Dongyoung already knew was fake.

Though he seemed focused on anything but Jeno, Dongyoung reacted when Jeno pulled his hand a little closer to his own crotch. He buried a bit of his fingers between Jeno’s thighs and squeezed at his flesh again.

Jeno had started it but he wasn’t the one in control and he knew it. It was Dongyoung, who kept a serious expression and his eyes on the road, driving through traffic with one hand on the steering wheel while his other hand lightly pressed onto Jeno’s groin, enough to make him breathe heavy with expectation. Dongyoung was the one in control. He was the one who actually had the power to decide if he was to go forward or not, even if Jeno could guide him to it. And Jeno loved it, attentively looking at Dongyoung’s serious face and yearning for him to go further, to touch him more.

He pulled at Dongyoung’s hand again and, again, Dongyoung allowed it to slide up to Jeno’s crotch, feeling him through his jeans and going further to leave it exactly where Jeno wanted it; his palm and thumb over the curve of his cock while his other fingers were buried against his balls. Jeno bit at his own lower lip, breathing in deep, but let it go with a pleased sigh when Dongyoung gifted him with a slow massage. But Dongyoung’s kindness ended right there, as his hand just stopped moving at all. It took Jeno a moment to realize that was Dongyoung’s way of winning their little game; resting a hand on his erection but doing absolutely nothing else about it.

Jeno looked down, pressing lightly on Dongyoung’s hand with his own and immediately noticing it going against him, pressing back in the opposite direction just enough to keep Jeno’s cock neglected of any friction. So he huffed in disbelief, looking back up at Dongyoung to see a lightly pleased expression while he still looked outside. Jeno stared at him for a moment.

\- **Are you punishing me?** – he asked, purposely sly. Jeno wasn’t one to give up easily.

When Dongyoung deliberately ignored him, he moved on his seat, managing to get some friction by catching Dongyoung off-guard but making it worse for himself when Dongyoung’s hand retreated back to his groin. He sighed in frustration, resting back on the seat again.

\- **Have I been a bad boy?** – teased, still, unable to fight back a smile as soon as Dongyoung turned to him, bending to get closer.

\- **If you don’t behave properly for the rest of the trip, I’m gonna drop you off at your building instead of taking you home with me.** – Dongyoung threatened close to Jeno’s mouth, staring at him up close. When Jeno both nodded and hummed in agreement, Dongyoung went back to his previous position, driving calmly.

_ Samuel  
_ _캔디_ _(Candy)_

He huffed a laugh, half frustrated and half moaning, upon having both his hands held against the mattress; Dongyoung’s body between his legs and hovering above him.

\- **You’re so mean** – he accused him, failing to repress the smile on his own face while he tried to reach Dongyoung’s mouth with his lips.

\- **Do you want me to be even worse?** – Dongyoung mumbled into his mouth, burying his free hand on Jeno’s unbuttoned jeans to make a point while his other hand still held Jeno’s wrists down.

\- **Don’t** – he moaned in a whisper, breathless, trying to kiss Dongyoung but having him escape from it again.

He felt Dongyoung’s mouth on his neck, though, planting wet kisses on his skin and making him throw his head back to expose more of it for him to mark. The simple idea of Dongyoung leaving marks on him got another moan out of Jeno as Dongyoung sucked the skin near his clavicles and the hand inside his jeans made him harder without even needing to try much, just lightly caressing him.

After Jeno had the audacity to tease him so much in the car, Dongyoung did seem committed to punish him, first by keeping one hand near Jeno’s crotch for all the rest of the trip, then by refusing to touch Jeno at all until they got inside his apartment and now by not allowing Jeno to touch him back or take his clothes off. To make it even more obvious, Dongyoung moved away just enough to get Jeno’s shirt up and over his head but not enough to actually take it off, instead using it to tie Jeno’s wrists together above his head. And Jeno moaned at it with a pleased smile, biting at his own lips to try and deal with how much it turned him on.

When Dongyoung moved away, Jeno reveled in the way he looked at his half naked body splayed on the bed. He definitely enjoyed it; having his moves restricted by the fabric tied around his wrists, having so much exposed skin while Dongyoung was still fully clothed and even having Dongyoung staring down at him like that, immovable as Jeno tried to pull him back on top of himself with his legs.

\- **Just a bit** – Dongyoung whispered, as if he was just thinking out loud, as he hovered on top of Jeno again. – **Just so you don’t call me mean again.** – he finished, kissing Jeno’s mouth again before going down on him.

His hand got inside of Jeno’s underwear at the same time as Dongyoung’s lips and tongue kissed and sucked down Jeno’s neck, occasionally interrupted by teeth grasping at his skin, and Jeno closed his eyes to focus on the sensations, his breathing coming out heavy between wet parted lips. He realized that, even then, Dongyoung was still punishing him. It had to be it because his mouth found Jeno’s nipple at the exact same time his fingers curved around his hard cock, making him moan from both feelings at once.

\- **Hyung** – he moaned out, noticing how hoarse his voice sounded both from pleasure and frustration.

Dongyoung shushed him, mouth against his chest, and Jeno bit his own lip to stop himself from moaning again, squirming in expectation just from feeling Dongyoung’s warm lips going down his abdomen. Dongyoung didn’t take his underwear off or even push it down too much, simply pushing it away enough to get his cock out, so it’s elastic ended up as another way to tease Jeno further, putting some pressure right at the base of his cock and his balls and driving him a little crazy with it. Then Dongyoung’s mouth finally arrived at where Jeno wanted it, licking him up and encircling the head of his cock. And stopping.

Again, it took Jeno some time to understand Dongyoung was purposely not moving.

He cursed under his breath, opening his eyes again and raising his head to look at Dongyoung. He was already looking at him, focused and intense like some kind of predator, and he looked so good between Jeno’s thighs, with his pretty fingers around Jeno’s cock and his pretty lips around its head. Jeno almost came just from the sight of him. Instead, he threw his head back against the mattress with a frustrated moan but an inevitable smile on his lips, loving how much Dongyoung was riling him up. When he looked back at him again, Dongyoung made a show of rising one eyebrow at him and pressing the head of his cock with his tongue, challenging him. Jeno gasped out of breath, trying to make a decision.

He wanted to get his hands on Dongyoung’s hair and make him go down on his cock to just suck him off already, but they were still tied by his own shirt above his head and, on top of it, Jeno felt like he was not _allowed_ to do that. So he kept his hands where they were, closing them in fists around the soft fabric of his shirt like it could give him some grounding somehow, and moved his hips instead, watching Dongyoung take him all as he slid along the roof of his mouth.

That seemed to be what Dongyoung wanted from him because only then he started sucking, making Jeno tremble and fall back on the bed. Yet, Dongyoung continued to not move after that, forcing Jeno to be the one doing it, to be the one raising his hips to get his cock sucked – and never being able to get it all in, for Dongyoung would move away if he tried to go too deep or too fast, teasing him further.

Dongyoung kept him on edge like that for what felt like an eternity, forcing Jeno to work hard for his own pleasure but not allowing him to get there before deciding if he was worthy of it. It made Jeno tremble all over, moaning out of breath both from pleasure and frustration. And he loved it. Apparently, Dongyoung knew exactly how to press his buttons to drive him crazy in the best kind of way, like no one had ever done before. When he allowed him to, Jeno came with one single thought running through his head.

\- **I found the most perfect man ever.** – he confessed with a sigh, after Dongyoung met his lips again in a tender kiss. His ears were ringing and his legs felt weak, but he still opened his eyes again, being gifted with a pleased smile from Dongyoung.

\- **You decided that after one blowjob?** – one of his eyebrows rose to highlight his disbelief. Dongyoung’s hand that wasn’t propped on the bed reached up to untie the clothing around Jeno’s wrists.

Jeno hummed in confirmation, nodding along to it with a repressed laugh, and reached up to kiss him again.

Dongyoung rolled eyes at him. – **Can we go back to the conversation your horny ass deviated us from?** – asked then, making Jeno give in to laughter with a sigh.

\- **Actually I’d prefer if you fucked me already, since we’re both here and all** – he suggested, vaguely gesturing to Dongyoung’s body hovering on top of his own again.

\- **Can you not think about sex for a moment?** – Dongyoung grumbled, even though a smile took over his lips again.

Jeno stared at him. – **While I’m half naked on your bed with you on top of me? I mean, you’re making it kinda hard for me.** – he pointedly looked down his own body. – **Again**.

To his great displeasure, though, Dongyoung’s reaction was to sign and move away, not only getting up but also pulling Jeno by the wrist to make him sit up on the bed too. Jeno pouted at him.

\- **Not what I had in mind.**

\- **Jeno, it’s important.** – Dongyoung sat down next to him, serious expression on his face.

Jeno gave up with a sigh. – **Can it give you any problems at work?** – he asked, even if Dongyoung had already told him it wasn’t his job he was worried about.

\- **Nothing I can’t deal with.** – Dongyoung reached out to hold one of his hands. – **But what I’m worried about is the emotional impact that kind of rumor might have on you.** – added, keeping all his attention on Jeno who simply looked back at him for a moment, fighting back a smile.

\- **You think having everyone thinking I’m dating the most attractive professor in the entire department might have a negative impact on me?** – he raised one eyebrow at him, suggestive. – **It’s actually feeding my ego.**

\- **They think you’re doing it for money.** – argued Dongyoung, still worried.

\- **No one even believes that** – Jeno rolled his eyes again and huffed a laugh. – **Whoever spread that rumor is just jealous cause it’s not them dating you.** – he argued back, calmly getting up and moving into Dongyoung’s lap instead, hands reaching out to caress his hair. – **You should give me some hickeys up my neck, y’know, for me to show off at university and get them pissed off.** – suggested, getting closer and closer to Dongyoung’s lips.

Dongyoung huffed a laugh in disbelief. – **You god damn exhibitionist.** – mumbled into Jeno’s mouth, kissing him again.

Jeno laughed into the kiss, kissing back right away, and for a moment he thought he’d actually get something more out of Dongyoung, as he kissed him some more and turned them over to get on top of Jeno again. But he was deceived.

\- **I have work to do.** – Dongyoung announced against his mouth, moving away again.

Jeno followed his movement, sitting back up. – **You’re joking**

It looked like he was, judging by the smile on his lips, but Dongyoung simply took in the view of Jeno sat at his bed, still shirtless and with his jeans unbuttoned even if his underwear was back in place.

\- **Put yourself together and go study, I know you have an exam on monday.** – he nearly demanded, walking away and out of his bedroom.

Jeno’s eyes followed him in complete disbelief. – **You’re so mean!** – he protested again, even though there was still a little smile on his lips.

_ NCT 127  
_ _Cherry Bomb_

Ironically enough, Jeno only managed to have his sexual needs fulfilled after some more weeks. Not when both of them had more free time to spend with each other but rather when they had _less_. Among all the chaos brought by the end of the semester, when he was surrounded by finals and Dongyoung was drowning in projects to grade, they both got so insanely stressed that Dongyoung didn’t even think twice when Jeno showed up at his apartment decided to moan all the stress away. He just kissed back, helped Jeno get rid of their clothing on the way to his room and held his hips while Jeno moved on top of him, moaning breathlessly and riding his way to pleasure.

Dongyoung fit Jeno’s wishes and preferences so much, was so perfect for Jeno, that he almost felt tempted to thank Donghyuck for that joke about the sugar daddy. Specially after Dongyoung admitted that, even though he was interested in Jeno before, those rumors ended up being the reason why he gave them a try, ignoring his own moral rules about getting involved with any of his students or their family members.

\- **Wait a minute** – Jaemin raised his hand to interrupt Donghyuck’s drama about how Jeno couldn’t just invite his teacher to go out with them. – **Is it actually true? That thing about a professor at the letters department being a student’s sugar daddy?** – his eyes followed Jeno when the later was about to go back to his bedroom, making him turn on his heels to stare at him.

\- **He’s not my sugar daddy.** – Jeno corrected, buttoning up his jeans. At the other side of the room, Renjun huffed an incredulous laugh while, sitting at his lap, Donghyuck just raised one eyebrow at his cousin. – **He’s my boyfriend.** – he nearly spelled it out, returning his cousin’s look.

\- **He pays your tuition, buys you clothes and even got you a new phone.** – Renjun recited, looking at Jeno from over his own shoulder. – **That qualifies him as sugar daddy.** – added then, supported by Donghyuck’s very eloquent expression while he pointed at him with his free hand, palm turned upwards.

\- **And he’s older too.** – Yukhei added, from where he was sitting against the bed’s headboard, for the first time moving his attention away from how his boyfriend was sitting on Renjun’s lap.

\- **Eight years** – Jeno rolled his eyes at them and sighed. – **It’s not like he’s fifty or some shit.** – grumbled, finally getting out of there and into his own bedroom just so he could finish dressing himself.

\- **I thought those were only crazy rumors** – Jaemin exclaimed, incredulous, still in the other room. It couldn’t be possible that such rumors had gone as far as the science department. – **I heard it was a Journalism student with his own teacher.**

\- **I’m a Philosophy student** – Jeno huffed, disbelieving how much the information had been distorted. – **And Dongyoung was never my teacher.** – added while going back to the other bedroom.

\- **But he’s your cousin’s teacher!** – Donghyuck protested right away, indignant, pausing the process of putting makeup on his friend but still holding his face with one hand; Renjun huffing another laugh at his reaction.

\- **Which is irrelevant since it’s not my cousin he’s fucking.** – Jeno threw back at him, sarcastic.

Leaning against Donghyuck’s closet, Jaemin slowly smiled at the exchange. – **Is he really?**

Jeno stared at him before proudly replying. – **Yes, and very well if you wish to know.** – and he turned his back to them again.

\- **I didn’t wanna know, thanks!** – his cousin shouted at his back.

\- **Lee Donghyuck, if you get my eyeliner wrong I’m gonna eat your ass and not the good way.** – Renjun practically growled a second later, decorated by a snapping sound that Jeno assumed to be his hand meeting Donghyuck’s thigh.

\- **You _wish_ you could eat my ass.** – was Donghyuck’s immediate reply.

\- **Wait, are my ass eating rights being endangered?** – Yukhei spoke up too, a couple seconds behind.

\- **Shut the fuck up, we all know it’s him who eats your ass.** – Renjun’s voice followed, sounding as entertained as Jeno knew Renjun felt every single time he teased basically anyone.

\- **True, but they’re still my rights.** – Yukhei’s mumble, almost impossible to hear from Jeno’s room, made Jeno laugh by himself.

\- **Not gonna lie, Jeno** – Jaemin spoke up again, raising his voice just so Jeno could hear him perfectly from the other room. **– It’s kinda hot to imagine you with a professor.**

\- **Do you specifically go out with voyeurs only?** – he heard Donghyuck ask, certainly directed at Renjun since he was the one to bring Jaemin to their group, as they had some kind of thing going.

\- **Thought you noticed his exhibitionist tendencies from the way he had his tongue down Mark’s throat the other day.** – Yukhei answered as Jeno made his way back into the room, right on time to see his cousin’s disgusted expression.

\- **Alright, first of all, his name is _Minhyung_ **– he pointed his eyeliner pen at his boyfriend. – **And second of all, gross.**

\- **You should just let him fuck you and over that.** – Renjun calmly suggested.

\- **Do you wanna try this new technique that gives you black eyes with no eye shadow at all?!** – Donghyuck offered with a smile, full of sarcasm.

\- **Can you finish his makeup already and do mine?** – Jeno interrupted them, walking to sit by Renjun’s side on the bed.

Donghyuck looked down at him. – **Not sure if your worthy of it.** – proclaimed.

Jeno needed only to pout at him. After finishing Renjun’s makeup, Donghyuck reluctantly got out of his lap and into Jeno’s, still complaining under his breath but doing Jeno’s makeup too nonetheless. And Jeno just smiled happily at it, leaning back on his hands and patiently waiting for Donghyuck to make him prettier, as Donghyuck also insisted on doing every single time they were to go out.

As Jeno was the last one to finish getting dressed (though, for the record, he was also the last one to start), they left the apartment after just a couple of minutes. As if it were planned, they got outside the building just as Dongyoung parked his car nearby. And then it was almost a scene out of a movie.

\- **Damn** – Yukhei mumbled, maybe a little starstruck, as Dongyoung got out of his car.

\- **Sadly I’ll be forced to agree.** – Donghyuck sighed.

Jeno snorted, walking towards his very hot looking boyfriend to meet him with a kiss. Dongyoung had his hair styled in a completely different way from the one he styled it to his classes, was wearing a bit of makeup to highlight his pretty intense eyes and was dressed in a silky black shirt that was buttoned only halfway under his leather jacket and buried on his tight jeans. If he was already the most popular professor in the department with his serious and sober look, Jeno could only imagine the damage he would make if he ever decided to show up in class looking like he did right then.

\- **Are you trying to seduce my friends?** – playfully asked, felling one arm go around his waist as Dongyoung waved his free hand at everyone else.

\- **Did you want me to go out with you looking like some kind of old man?** – Dongyoung raised his eyebrows at him, indignant.

\- **I have a question!** – Jaemin announced, actively interrupting the moment and getting all attentions. – **Hi, I’m Jaemin.** – he introduced himself to Dongyoung directly, continuing right away. – **Is that sugar daddy thing for real? Where do I sign up?** – asked then, getting a scandalized look from Donghyuck and a loud laugh from Yukhei.

\- **I’m very sorry, professor, Jaemin spends a lot of time exposed to chemicals over at the science department.** – Renjun said in a matter of seconds, using all necessary honorifics, while Jeno just sighed.

\- **I told you, he’s no-**

\- **Well, I already got a sugar baby to take care of.** – Dongyoung interrupted, calm and apparently having fun with it. – **But who knows, maybe you can find someone who’s looking for one.** – suggested, promptly making Jaemin’s smile get bigger.

\- **At my department no professors look this good.**

\- **Alright, we should just go!** – it was Donghyuck interrupting then, slapping Yukhei’s arm to make him stop laughing and pushing Jaemin to make him walk in front of them.

\- **I swear we’re not all like this, professor.** – Renjun excused them, though Dongyoung seemed just entertained.

\- **You also don’t need to call me professor out of class**. – was his only reaction, while the three of them also started walking.

\- **So, hyung?** – Renjun corrected himself, getting a smile and a nod out of Dongyoung.

\- **Did you really just call me a sugar baby in front of my friends?** – only then Jeno was able to ask, surprised look still directed at his boyfriend.

Dongyoung looked back at him with a smile. – **Thought you were not against it.**

And Jeno just looked away with a huffed laugh, defeated.


End file.
